


bodies and souls collide

by vampirexiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexiumin/pseuds/vampirexiumin
Summary: “Who am I shooting with today?”“Chanyeol,” Minseok says, “you haven’t worked with him before.”“But is he cute?”There’s an awkward beat when Minseok fiddles with his phone for a minute, but he’s quickly pulling up a picture, turning his phone so Jongin can see the image.“Oh.”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	bodies and souls collide

**Author's Note:**

> this is based almost entirely off of that infamous randy blue video. some pieces of dialogue are probably exact quotes? idr. i’m not sure if that will make anyone uncomfortable but i figured i’d warn at the start. 
> 
> also, i know absolutely nothing about porn shoots or the inner workings of the porn industry. i’m just making shit up to fit what i want. 
> 
> also also, this is not beta read, all mistakes my own, etc, we yeet our poorly self-edited fic out into the world like real men
> 
> title taken from pvris' you and i

Jongin shifts, the couch underneath him squeaking, and crosses one leg over the other. He’s early to his shoot, as usual, but he’s impatient. And horny. Horny and impatient. He wishes he hadn’t left his house so early.

It’s a few minutes later, Jongin passing the time by scrolling through his twitter feed, when Minseok, his manager, shows up. His black hair is parted to the side neatly and he’s clad in well-tailored pants, black and clinging to him perfectly. His white button-down is molded to his skin just as beautifully. He holds two cups of coffee in his hands

“Good morning!” he says cheerfully, setting one of the cups down on the table in front of Jongin.

Jongin brings the cup to his mouth, taking a sip. “It’s noon.”

“Don’t get grumpy with me.”

“Fine,” Jongin says, taking another sip. A moment passes by before he asks, “who am I shooting with today?”

“Chanyeol,” Minseok says, “you haven’t worked with him before.”

“But is he cute?”

There’s an awkward beat when Minseok fiddles with his phone for a minute, but he’s quickly pulling up a picture, turning his phone so Jongin can see the image. 

“Oh.”

And he _ is _ cute, Jongin thinks. He has big, beautiful eyes, one that sparkle and shine like diamonds. Looking at them, it feels like Chanyeol can see straight through him, down to his soul. His other features are just as beautiful, too -- a soft, round nose, cute, pretty lips, and adorable ears that poke out from the sides of his head. Jongin can feel himself growing nervous, the walls of his heart pitter-pattering against his ribcage like the gentle pounding of mid-summer rain. Minseok grins at him knowingly. 

Jongin has to fight back the blush that’s threatening to break out across his cheeks. “What’s he like?”

“I’ve only talked to him a few times here and there,” Minseok explains, “but he seems nice. Kind of goofy, honestly.”

Jongin smiles around the rim of his coffee. 

“Big dick, too,” Minseok says through a smirk. 

Jongin chokes on his coffee, spilling some of the liquid on his jeans. “Oh my god, Minseok,” he gasps out. 

“Dude, you’re literally a porn star, how are you this prudish?”

“Shut up.”

It’s then that Baekhyun, the shoot’s director, slams the door open, crowing out a loud greeting, not leaving Jongin much time to ruminate on his nervousness. Baekhyun’s shock of white hair is contrasted heavily against the black shirt he’s wearing, low cut and exposing his collarbones. Jongin and Baekhyun have worked together for a long time, years, really. Baekhyun is Jongin’s favorite director to work with, fun but professional, creative but flexible. Jongin feels like Baekhyun brings the best out of him every time they shoot together. 

“So,” Baekhyun says, dropping down onto the couch next to Jongin. “Chanyeol will be here in a few minutes, he’s running a bit late, actually he texted me to tell you sorry for being late,” he says all in one breath. The thought that Chanyeol even cared enough to do that makes Jongin’s stomach feel funny, light and flighty like a bird. Maybe he is kind after all, like Minseok had said. Baekhyun continues, “so we’ll have you change and get the pre-interview done and then hopefully get going.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Jongin replies.

“Good!” Baekhyun says, clapping his hands together. “I’m gonna go wait for Chanyeol, you go to set and strip.” 

With that, Baekhyun is quickly out the door. He’s left it half-open, carelessly, Jongin notices, but it’s only a few moments before Jongin comes to internally thank him for it. A man -- the man he’s been waiting for, Chanyeol -- walks past the door somewhat rapidly, in the direction Baekhyun went. Jongin only catches the briefest glance of him but the sight sends his heart racing nonetheless -- Chanyeol’s hair looked wild, soft and fluffy in a way that borders between disheveled and sexy. He was _ tall _ , taller than Jongin had realized, and broad in the shoulders. Jongin has to quell the urge to chase after him, to get another look at him. _ He’ll be fucking you, soon _, he reminds himself. There’s no reason to let his heart get so worked up. 

  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin’s standing in the hallway of the house they’re shooting in, outside the bedroom, waiting for Baekhyun to show up for his pre-interview. He’s clad in a pair of tiny boxer briefs and nothing else, and despite what his profession might imply, he’s feeling a bit shy, so he crosses his arms over his chest. His thoughts stray to Chanyeol -- Jongin had watched from the hallway as Chanyeol went to the room set up for the makeup artists, watched his broad, strong-looking back disappear through the doorway. And he can’t stop thinking about it. Jongin’s not small by any standard, but, he thinks, Chanyeol could easily look down on him. The thought should be intimidating, but it’s not. It’d be nice, Jongin thinks, to feel small for a little while. Taken care of. He shakes his head, tries to stop that line of thought.

Not long after, Baekhyun comes bounding down the hallway with a camera in his hands, shoving it in Jongin’s face. Jongin uncrosses his arms and tries to position himself in a sexier way. He kind of fails, he thinks.

“Hello, Kai,” Baekhyun says, voice sweet as candy, drawing out the vowels on his greeting. “So nice to see a pretty face.”

Jongin smiles, long immune to Baekhyun’s charms. “Nice to see you too, Baekhyun.”

“So,” Baekhyun says, mock-serious. “Why on earth are you wearing underwear?”

Jongin laughs. “I don’t know.”

“Well, take ‘em off! Don’t hide any of that body.”

Jongin complies, pulling the briefs down over his crotch and past his legs. He leaves them in a pile on the floor. “You can pick them up later for me, right Baekhyun?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun chuckles. After a moment of pause, he says conversationally, “you’re fucking Chanyeol today.”

“I am, I am,” Jongin says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as dreamy as he feels at the mention of the other man.

“And you haven’t worked together before.”

“No, we haven’t,” Jongin says. “I don’t know why it took so long to get us together, though,” he adds without thinking. 

“Oh, now what on earth could _ that _ mean, my dear Kai? Does someone have a crush?”

“Nonono, nothing,” Jongin blurts out hurriedly, and he can feel his cheeks heating up. “I just meant-- I’ve-- worked with most of the guys in the company. That’s all.” Jongin definitely doesn’t have a crush. Definitely not. His heart isn’t tingling at the suggestion.

“Sure. So how excited are you to get fucked today?”

“Very excited,” Jongin says, nodding for emphasis. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard Chanyeol’s, well -- big.”

The look Baekhyun shoots him is devious. “That’s why everyone loves him.”

Jongin, unsure of why, wants to argue despite knowing nothing about Chanyeol. The implication that people only like the man because of the size of his dick makes Jongin feel sad, deep in his bones. 

“Well,” Baekhyun continues, “we’re about to start shooting. You enjoy yourself and we’ll catch up with you later, Kai.”

Jongin blows a kiss to the camera, a bright smile plastered across his face. 

“That was great, Jongin,” Baekhyun compliments, his greasy porn director voice gone as he shuts off the camera. 

Jongin tries to cover up his half hard dick as best he can. 

“All prepped and ready to go?” Jongin nods in reply. “Alright, I’ll go get Chanyeol and we’ll get set up for pictures.”  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin makes his way out of the bathroom, the plug he’d had in left abandoned near the tub, and finally, _ finally _, heads to the bedroom to start the shoot. 

Weirdly, his heart is beating hard again, pounding against the inside of his chest. It beats faster than the pace of his bare feet padding quietly against the hallway’s tile, a weird contrast between the two ends of his body. He’s never been this nervous for a shoot before. Normally, he’s relaxed, excited even. Not that he’s _ not _ excited now, he’s more excited than he’s ever been, really. But the few glances he’s had of Chanyeol as they puttered about the set separately have sent his heart fluttering. 

It isn’t until he steps through the doorway and sees Chanyeol that Jongin realizes he’s been holding his breath. A long exhale escapes from his mouth in a dramatic sigh. And Chanyeol. _ Chanyeol _ . He’s posed easily up against the headboard of the bed, his body on full display, a big hand lazily jerking off his huge, perfect cock. Jongin’s mouth waters, at his dick, at the gentle smile on Chanyeol’s face as their eyes connect, or at the whole picture itself, Jongin’s not sure.  
  
Baekhyun makes a cheerful noise when he sees Jongin join them. “Have you guys had a chance to meet?” Jongin shakes his head. “I’ll give you two a minute then,” he says. Jongin suddenly feels shy as he makes his way over to the bed and sits down near Chanyeol’s spread out feet. Chanyeol smiles, sticks out a hand -- the hand that’d just been on his dick, Jongin realizes, and he doesn’t know what to do with that information -- and says, “hi, I’m Chanyeol.” His smile is overwhelming, lighting up his face like rays of sunshine. 

Jongin sticks his hand out to meet Chanyeol’s much larger one, “my name’s Jongin but I go by Kai on set.” Chanyeol repeats the name a few times, chanting _ kaikaikai _, under his breath, like if he doesn’t the name will run away from him.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, explaining the behavior, “I’m shit with names. Wanna make sure I get yours right.” The confession makes some part of Jongin’s heart start to warm, feeling sated and important to this big, gentle man. 

“Is there anything I need to know before we shoot? Like, limits and stuff?” Chanyeol asks, continuing the conversation.

“Not really?” Jongin replies, “Baekhyun’s shoots are pretty tame. Just don’t like, come in my eye or anything.” The laugh his last comment pulls out of Chanyeol is like honey, thick and warm and syrupy, and it hits Jongin right in his poor heart. Jongin wants to hear him laugh again, and then again and again. Jongin wants to be the only person that pulls that sound, that happiness, out of Chanyeol. The thought vaguely scares him, but Jongin pushes the fear down somewhere deep. 

“Is there anything you _ do _ want, that you like?” Chanyeol asks.  
  
“Oh,” Jongin says, barely escaping on a breath. No one on set has ever asked him that before. It’s always been get in, get out, get the shot, finish. It’s always enjoyable, the guys always know what they’re doing, but no one’s ever really cared to ask what Jongin likes. The warmth in Jongin’s chest starts to fire back up. “I like-- being held, I guess?” he starts. “Like my body. Or my hand. I like it when people hold my hands.” Chanyeol just nods, eyes soft and looking up at Jongin and he just, cannot stop the way his chest feels like it’s on fire, burning up in the best way, a comforting hearth burning warm inside his ribcage. 

Jongin takes a risk, then -- why? he’s not sure, Chanyeol’s just a big comforting soft teddy bear and Jongin suddenly wants the attention and comfort -- so he sticks his hand out, touches the top of Chanyeol’s big hand, fingers tracing the length of his long fingers. Chanyeol lets out a low, pleased, rumbly sound and flips his hand over, palm up. Jongin takes the offering and scoots closer to Chanyeol, his hard cock bobbing up against his stomach with the movement -- and, really, how far gone is he on Chanyeol already that he’s felt no shame, sitting there with a near stranger, naked and hard? 

Jongin interlaces their fingers together, moves in closer to Chanyeol, bodies beginning to press up together. 

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol breathes out, barely a whisper. Jongin can’t help but smile, the man he’s slated to fuck on camera being so gentle with him. Jongin swears he can feel his heart grow in size, so enamored with this man. 

Eventually, Jongin remembers to nod and Chanyeol ducks his head, presses his lips to Jongin’s own. It’s like fireworks go off in Jongin’s head, sparks and lights and explosions going off behind his eyelids. Chanyeol’s lips are soft against his own, his tongue tentatively exploring Jongin’s mouth. A big hand comes to rest on his hip and Jongin melts at the contact, body pressing fully into Chanyeol’s. 

A cough interrupts the quiet of the bedroom. “Uh, are you guys ready to get started?” Baekhyun says. Jongin turns his body to glare at Baekhyun. Baekhyun ignores him though, continuing, “I think we’re gonna have Chanyeol fuck you over the side of the bed to start with the photos, Kai,” he says, pointing at each of them and then towards the edge of the bed. 

Jongin, feeling petulant, lets out a loud sigh as he drags himself towards the edge of the big bed, lazily lying back onto his back. He watches as Chanyeol takes his position between Jongin’s legs, and, Jongin notices, there’s a blush high on Chanyeol’s cheeks. Whether it’s because they’d been caught kissing or not, it makes Jongin smile.  
  
“Ok, Chanyeol, go ahead and put your dick in Kai and we’ll get a few pictures,” Baekhyun directs. 

Chanyeol does so, holding his cock as he guides the head to Jongin’s hole. Jongin lets out a gasp, open mouthed and full-bodied, as he feels the fat head of Chanyeol’s cock enter him. He hears the shutter of the photographer’s camera start to click like mad and it makes him feel smug. 

As he pushes further into Jongin, Chanyeol’s thrusts are slow and shallow, torturously so. At some point, Baekhyun tells Chanyeol to stoop over Jongin, put his hands next to his head, box him in, look like the _ big, strong, dominating top he is _ \-- the last part said around a laugh. Chanyeol does so, pushing his dick further into Jongin in the process, and Jongin lets out a long groan. It makes him feel small, Chanyeol’s big frame hovering over him, making him look all the bigger. The camera continues to make it’s rapid noise. Jongin’s never really been bothered by it before, taking pictures was just part of the job, but now, with Chanyeol here, above him, _ inside _ him, Jongin hates it. Wants the photographer, wants Baekhyun gone. Wants to be surrounded by Chanyeol and only Chanyeol. 

Jongin _ wants _ so he wraps his hands together at the back of Chanyeol’s neck, trying to pull him closer. “Oh!” Baekhyun lets out, “that’s good, Kai, keep doing that!” Jongin doesn’t need the approval to keep Chanyeol close, but he appreciates that Baekhyun isn’t annoyed with him for going off script. 

And then, and _ then _ , Chanyeol wraps a big hand around Jongin’s cock just as he starts to thrust faster, harder, plunging deeper into Jongin, and Jongin sees _ stars _ , swears he’s about to not just come but ascend to heaven, just _ done _ , done with life and orgasms, ruined by this big man for the rest of his life. The camera shutters a few more times as pleasure overtakes Jongin and then Baekhyun’s yelling _ cut! cut cut cut! _ And Jongin’s internally cursing Baekhyun with every foul word he can think of because shoot be damned, he wants Chanyeol’s hands on him. 

Chanyeol pulls away from Jongin, but not far, dick still pushed up inside him. Jongin’s grateful, kind of doesn’t want to go a second without Chanyeol inside him if he can help it. 

Baekhyun sends them out on break, throwing towels at both of them to cover up. Jongin feels wild with it, shameless. He looks at Chanyeol, still between his legs, still inside him. Chanyeol looks just as gone. The staff leaves for break as well, the room clearing out except for the two of them. 

Jongin gives in to the feeling, gives in to the pleasure, gives in to the want. “Can I suck your dick?” he asks quietly. Chanyeol lets out a loud moan, a deep, rumbly, “_ please _.” Chanyeol makes quick work of getting them in a better position, pulling out of Jongin and getting up on the bed on his back, pulling Jongin towards his lap. Jongin loves it, being manhandled, being made to feel small and at Chanyeol’s mercy. It’s perfect. Chanyeol’s perfect. 

Chanyeol pets at Jongin’s hair, pushes his bangs away from his face. Jongin goes to work, starts suckling at the tip of Chanyeol’s cock, swiping his tongue over the head, the slit. Chanyeol groans, breathes out _ Jongin _, and it sets Jongin off, his real name, Chanyeol making this personal, between them, not the camera. Jongin moans around the dick in his mouth. 

“So perfect, you’re so perfect, Jongin,” Chanyeol praises as Jongin works more of Chanyeol into his mouth, sinking down a few inches. He runs the flat of his tongue against the underside of Chanyeol’s cock and it draws another groan out of the man. 

“Gonna take you home after all this is done,” Chanyeol says, hand drawing through Jongin’s hair again. Jongin moans, starts to bob his head up and down along Chanyeol’s length. “Gonna take you home and fuck you where none of these fucking cameras can see. All for me. Mine. Make you mine.” And Chanyeol’s babbling at this point, Jongin knows, but his words get to him, his dick leaking and mouth watering around Chanyeol. Jongin wants that, wants Chanyeol, feels an inexplicable pull to the man, wants nothing more than to spend every second of every day with him. 

Jongin pulls off of Chanyeol’s cock to collect a deep breath. Chanyeol tenderly puts a hand to Jongin’s cheek, rubbing a thumb along the heated skin. It makes Jongin feel so wanted, but it also makes him feel embarrassed, shy, so he buries his face in the dip of Chanyeol’s hip. He stays like that for a few moments, breathing in the scent of Chanyeol’s skin, Chanyeol petting at his hair. Jongin presses a kiss against the skin there before going back to work, taking Chanyeol back into his mouth. 

Jongin doesn’t hear Baekhyun enter the room until he shouts “_ break’s over, lads! _” and Jongin definitely doesn’t see the camera in Baekhyun’s hands until he takes his mouth off Chanyeol’s dick, annoyed at the interruption. 

“I was just coming to check up you guys, come hear what you thought of each other and _ imagine _ my surprise when I see you two _ like this! _ ” Baekhyun is an asshole. Jongin hates him. He wants him to go away so he can suck on Chanyeol’s dick for the rest of the day. But he won’t go away. Just keeps talking, “really, guys, I need my talent to at _ least _ try and get along. I can’t take all this drama on set.” His grin is ridiculous, he looks like he’s going to break out into laughter at his own dumb joke at any moment. 

Jongin goes back to hiding his face against Chanyeol’s hip. “Shut up, Baekhyun,” he mumbles. Chanyeol laughs, full bodied and it sounds like music to Jongin’s ears. Chanyeol goes back to petting Jongin’s hair and Jongin has to stifle a moan. 

“So, all jokes aside, you two seem like you’re getting along,” Baekhyun starts, conversationally. 

“Kai’s a breeze to work with, wonderful really,” Chanyeol says easily. The name pulls Jongin back into a slightly more professional headspace. 

“And you, Kai, what do you think of your scene partner?” Baekhyun asks. 

Jongin finally pulls his face away from Chanyeol’s hip, his cheeks dusted with pink. 

“Obviously, I like him,” Jongin says, mostly he’s just annoyed he’s not sucking Chanyeol’s dick right now. “Have you seen him? His dick?” And the greasy porn answer is exactly what Baekhyun wants out of the interview if his laugh is any indication, but it immediately makes him feel bad, like he’s reducing whatever this is that’s building between them to be wholly about Chanyeol’s body. And like, yeah, he thinks, they’re nonstop fucking, obviously they’re attracted to each other, but there’s also some sort of magnetic pull between them, drawing them together in a way he can’t quite explain. He looks up at Chanyeol, mouths a _ sorry _ and Chanyeol seems to just _ get _ it, smiling like he understands, like he’s not taking it personally. It’s just part of the job. The rush of relief that passes over Jongin is like a cool, oceanic breeze against his burning hot skin.

“Alright,” Baekhyun says, finally, “I’ll catch up with you two later.” Jongin and Chanyeol wave at the camera and that’s that, Baekhyun turns off the camera, thanks them, and leaves them alone. 

Jongin pulls himself further up Chanyeol’s body until they’re chest to chest. Jongin’s sure his body is a lot of weight to be draped over Chanyeol’s own, but, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care and Jongin wants cuddles. 

Chanyeol runs a big hand soothingly up and down Jongin’s back. Jongin feels so _ comfortable _ in Chanyeol’s arms, warm and safe in a way no one has ever made him feel before. 

“So,” Chanyeol says, hand stopping it’s movements, fingers instead pressing into the skin of Jongin’s shoulder. “Can I take you out on a real date some time?”

Jongin swears his heart is going to burst into flames and explode out of his chest at the same time. “Yes,” he breathes out, “please.” 

Chanyeol chuckles and Jongin’s chest tightens at the sight of Chanyeol’s happy face and crinkled eyes. “When are you free?”

“Today?” Jongin prompts, hoping it doesn’t make him sound too desperate, too needy. 

Chanyeol’s smile _ glows _. “Eager, are we?” Jongin can’t help but nod. “I can take you to dinner after the shoot, if you want.”

Jongin nods excitedly, presses a kiss against Chanyeol’s broad chest. 

  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  


It’s their first shoot but Jongin can already see the difference between Chanyeol on camera and Chanyeol off camera. Off camera, Chanyeol’s dirty talk is full of praise, soft in the most perfect way, making Jongin’s heart feel full of sugar and sweets. On camera, Chanyeol plays the perfect domineering porn top, bossing Jongin around, telling him what to do. And it’s good, Jongin thinks, but Chanyeol’s softer side feels special, like it’s just for them. For him. 

They work well together, shooting through two or three different positions easily. Jongin knows Baekhyun wouldn’t let the scene go by too quickly, but time seems to pass by differently when he’s shooting with Chanyeol, going by in a blur, as if each scene were mere minutes long. It doesn’t bother Jongin, though, it just means their break comes quicker and they get time to themselves again. 

As Baekhyun calls for break, the room begins to empty again. But this time, Jongin’s not going to risk Baekhyun interrupting them. Jongin grabs Chanyeol’s hand, pulls him up off the bed, mumbling out a _ c’mon _, and drags him out of the room and down the hallway. Jongin looks around the hallway, sees a closed door towards the end of it. Jongin pushes the door open, realizing the spare bedroom is empty of people and equipment. It’s the perfect place to hide away for a while. 

Pushing through the doorway, Jongin shoves Chanyeol up against the door, quickly crashing their lips together. Chanyeol tastes and feels so _ good _ , lips warm and soft, his hands coming to settle on Jongin’s hips, reassuring in a way that feels like _ home _. It overwhelms Jongin, leaves him gasping into Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“You’re so desperate for it,” Chanyeol breathes out when Jongin finally pulls back. 

“For you,” Jongin whispers against the Chanyeol’s neck, pressing a kiss to the skin there. One of Chanyeol’s hands comes to rest in Jongin’s hair, petting at the soft strands. 

Jongin grabs Chanyeol’s hand again, dragging him towards the bed. “Want you,” he says simply, lying on the bed on his back. 

“You’ve had me all afternoon,” Chanyeol says, chuckling. 

“If it’s on camera, it doesn’t count.” Jongin’s _ knows _ his tone is petulant but Chanyeol’s hand comes to hold his cheek, a thumb stroking the skin there, so he figures Chanyeol doesn’t mind much. 

“Alright, baby, you can have me then.” Jongin pulls Chanyeol in towards him by the shoulders, places a chaste kiss against his lips. 

Chanyeol lays a hand on Jongin’s thigh, nudging his legs apart, making room for himself between them. He rubs a finger against Jongin’s stretched out, sensitive hole, teasing at the rim, grinning when Jongin groans out. “Are you ready for me, Jongin?”

Jongin nods enthusiastically. 

Chanyeol holds his cock with his free hand, steadying it, guiding himself to Jongin’s opening. Jongin gasps when he feels the head of Chanyeol’s cock penetrate him. And, really, he’s had Chanyeol inside him almost all day, but. He wasn’t kidding. It’s not the same when it’s on camera. This, though. This feels real. Chanyeol _ wants _ him, wants to be inside him, wants to take his pleasure from Jongin and fill Jongin with his own delight.

Chanyeol pushes in slowly, Jongin moaning, the sound pushing up low from his throat. Chanyeol feels so _ good _ big enough that he’s filling Jongin up completely, making him feel whole, complete. Like their bodies were crafted for each other, their creator’s hands perfectly moulding them to each other’s shapes. 

When he’s fully seated inside Jongin, Chanyeol runs a soothing hand down the man’s side. “You alright?”

“Mmm,” Jongin lets out. “Perfect. Please move.” Jongin moves his hand, intertwines their fingers on top of his thigh where Chanyeol’s hand had been resting. The extra contact sends shivers up his spine. 

Chanyeol begins to thrust into Jongin, movements slow and languid, bodies lazily pressing together in so many different places. On one thrust, Chanyeol’s cock brushes against Jongin’s prostate and his whole body lights up, hole clenching from the pleasure. Chanyeol lets out a moan and quickens his pace, trying to thrust in the same way, to hit that spot that gives Jongin so much pleasure. 

Jongin sees stars behind his eyelids, pleasure building uncontrollably. And then Chanyeol snakes his free hand down Jongin’s body, taking his cock in hand. Chanyeol pumps his hand on Jongin’s shaft once, twice, before Jongin’s batting at his hands, letting out a desperate “no, _ no, _Chanyeol no, stop-- I’m going to come.” And Chanyeol stops it all, taking his hand off Jongin’s dick, his hips stilling, no longer pumping inside Jongin. And Jongin hates it. Hates that his first orgasm with Chanyeol won’t only be between the two of them. 

Jongin pulls Chanyeol down for another kiss. “I think we should get going back to set,” he says quietly. 

“I think you’re right. Baekhyun’s probably panicking trying to find us.”

“Probably,” Jongin says, voice trailing off. “Thank you,” he says, and his voice comes out soft.

“Of course,” Chanyeol says, a smile breaking out across his face. He leans down to press a kiss to Jongin’s cheek. “Anything for you, Jongin.”

  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is _ beautiful _ when he climaxes, cameras be damned. Jongin won’t let them ruin it for him. Chanyeol’s eyes shut tightly, crinkles and creases pulling at the skin around them. His nose scrunches up in the slightest way, and it’s so fucking endearing Jongin has to hold back his cooing. And Chanyeol’s mouth. His _ mouth _ . It drops open in the perfect o-shape, plump, full lips parted, the pinkish-red hue of them vibrant and powerful. The sight of him is a lot, almost more than Jongin can bare to witness. And he’s sure he looks awful on camera at this moment, openly staring and his mouth probably hanging open like a fish. But he can’t bring himself to care. Baekhyun’s a good director, he’ll get a closeup on Chanyeol’s dick instead -- the _ perfect _ comeshot as his cock decorates Jongin’s belly with streams of pearly white. 

Jongin’s so distracted that he forgets he still has come, that Baekhyun’s still looking at them expectantly because they’re waiting for him to finish. And then Chanyeol wraps a big, warm hand around his cock and the rush of pleasure comes back to Jongin all at once. Jongin tries to focus, force his face into something sultry and attractive. But Chanyeol thrusts his hand once, twice, a third time, and Jongin is falling apart in his hand, come spurting out of his dick, mingling with the load Chanyeol had already left on his belly. Chanyeol pumps him once or twice more, milking him for all he’s worth, the slight overstimulation just this side of pleasurable. 

Idly, Jongin runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach, mixing their come together, before bringing it to his mouth. He sucks his fingers, his eyes connecting with Chanyeol’s as he swallows their mixed come. Chanyeol lets out a low groan, closes his eyes so gently. And Baekhyun yells _ cut! _clapping his hands together to get the cameras to stop rolling. 

“Kai you absolute madman that was _ perfect _ the fans are going to _ love _ this,” Baekhyun says all in one breath, excited and hurried. 

Jongin just laughs, looks up at Chanyeol to see him smiling back down at him, stars twinking in his big, beautiful eyes.   
  
  


x

  
  
  
  


After a cursory cleanup, wiping all the come off Jongin’s belly, Chanyeol joins Jongin on the bed. Most of the staff has cleared out of the room by now and Jongin’s grateful. Chanyeol is a heavy weight on Jongin’s body, but he doesn’t mind, the big, warm presence a welcome gift. He’s missed this, the affection, the touch. Getting fucked for a living is awesome but the single life is less so. 

Chanyeol presses kisses against his neck and Jongin lets out a quiet moan. The intimacy between them is easy, easier than it should be. It should scare him, Jongin thinks, but it doesn’t. Chanyeol feels safe like no one else ever has.

“Shower?” Chanyeol asks between kisses. Jongin lets out a _ mmm _ noise in agreement. 

Showering with Chanyeol is _ amazing _, Chanyeol’s long fingers pressing at all of his sore muscles, massaging shampoo into his hair. Jongin feels like he’s let out nothing but a stream of moans, the water keeping him warm, Chanyeol making him feel doted on and loved. 

Jongin takes the opportunity to kiss at Chanyeol’s neck, to softly nibble at the skin. He sucks at the small marks he’s left. He wants more, wants to mark Chanyeol as his, for everyone to see. Jongin pulls back from Chanyeol’s neck, their eyes connecting. Jongin’s eyes say more than he could out loud, desperate and silently pleading for permission. Chanyeol nods his head and Jongin goes back to work sucking and biting in earnest now, marking what’s his. And that’s a heavy thought, one Jongin pushes away to think about later. And, later. Later, Jongin thinks. Their date. Chanyeol’s going to take him out. Like a real, proper date. Not just a fuck for money. Jongin’s suddenly motivated to finish up their shower and end the work day. He pushes Chanyeol until he’s under the spray, the soap washing off of him in waves. 

“Whoa there, eager,” Chanyeol giggles. 

“Remembered you’re supposed to take me on a date,” Jongin says, grinning up at him. 

“I did say that,” Chanyeol says grinning back. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere,” Jongin says. “As long as it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far!! i really appreciate it!!!


End file.
